It's a Bakers Life
by Arwen-Evenstar-Elf
Summary: Who would have thought that years after the war Harry and Snape would still be on opposite sides, Yet at the same time loyal to each other? What will hapen when these to crash into each other after enrolling in a Bakery course in South Australia?


Harry Potter and Severus Snape glared at each other from across the battlefield. The first had gained his freedom, for the first time since both his parents died. The same was true for the second. Both Harry and Severus had found freedom once the Dark Lord Voldemort had been defeated, however few people knew that they had both been oppressed by a conniving headmaster as well. Not that it mattered now. They were both gone.

However Severus Snape couldn't remember a time that he'd had anyone to call family or friend. And Harry had lost everyone who hadn't turned on him. They both glared at each other for a few more minutes.

"Well Snape, guess this is goodbye then."

Severus looked at him. No one knew he was going to leave the wizarding world, he knew Harry was a legimus but he didn't think that the golden brat would stoop so low, again.

"How?"

"I'm leaving."

That shocked the man. Although hell would freeze, thaw, and freeze over once again before he let the youth know that.

"Me too." Was all he said.

"Well, it's been hell Snape. I hope we never cross paths again." Harry said sarcastically.

"Good luck Potter" Snape replied.

With that they each clasped each others forehands and trudged in opposite ends of the field.

Harry saluted, and Snape bowed.

They were both gone before Voldemort's body was cold.

Michel Whyte woke up with sweat pouring down his face. He was starting class tomorrow, the bakery course at Regency was one of the best in the world. He wondered how it would differ from the bakery course he had taken back in England, but gave up in guessing. Only time would tell. He was thinking back to that day that he and the man he had come to begrudging admire, won the war then fled. It seemed cowardly; however, it seemed just as well. He shook his head and looked at the clock. There was no point going back to sleep. It was 4:30 and he'd be getting up in half an hour anyway. He got up and did his usual routine exercise with his daggers, had a shower, today was a Monday so he washed his hair, and he got changed. He'd packed his bag the night before so all he needed was to grab his bag, tool box with his equipment, his keys and head to the 24 hour McDonalds for breakfast. Today would be a good day.

He got into the lobby at around 8:15, he was half an hour early, but that didn't bother him. He sat down on the couch and fossicked through his bag for him Mp3 player. He saw a guy around the age of 25 standing in the foyer. Michel turned the music off and went over to the blond.

"Morning, you here for retail bakery?" he asked

The man nodded. "You?"

"Yes."

"Julian Black, nice to meet you."

Michel raised an eyebrow.

"Michel Whyte."

They sat down awkwardly.

"Really, your last name's Black?!" Michel asked him after five minutes.

"Yes?" Julian replied.

"Come on! Who are you kidding?!"

"What are you on about." Julian asked getting slightly agitated.

"Nothing I suppose, just as long as you're not a Death Eater I don't care."

Julian just looked at him... Then an eyebrow was raised.

"This looks to be an interesting six moths... Potter."

"Indeed it does Snape."

The first day went relatively smoothly. The orientation and slideshow was amazing and the library was quite acceptable. It wasn't until lunch that Michel and Julian could talk again.

"Well it seems that even when we haven't been in contact for... 4? Years that we're still on opposite sides." Michel laughed. "But I thought Black would be the last thing you of all people would pick! And what's with the Blond?!"

"I chose Black because it was the last thing anyone would think to question. And blond is my natural hair colour. In school I got sick of Malfoy so I dyed it. After that it was because of spying. What about you?"

"Well, I grew my hair as you can see, and a surgeon was able to fix my scar. My eyes are blue because of the contacts and well Whyte just seemed to fit."

Julian nodded.

"So, what do we do now?"

Julian looked confused.

"Well we have two choices."

"Not this time Whyte. We'll complete what we're here to do. Then go our separate ways once again."

"Yeah coz that seemed to work about four years ago."

He just glared at the younger man.

"What?"

"There was no 'four years ago'. We both agreed..."  
"I only agreed because it's what you wanted!"

"It's what I do want. Hell it should be what _you_ want!"

"Uh-huh..." Julian didn't look convinced. "Try and convince yourself before you try and pull that one."

"It's true."

"Then I'm Voldemort."

"In that case you're a dead man."

"So it would seem."

"You two look awfully close to have just met here!" A girls voice said from behind Julian.

"Mutial interests." Both Englishmen announced.

"Riiight... anyway, mind if I sit here?"

"No."

"Thanks."

She sat, her black hair had red streaks through it. Michel couldn't resist so he petted her hair.

"Uh, you know I'm not a dog right?"

He blushed.

"Anyway, since both of you seem to alredy know each other through 'mutial interests' I'll introduce myself. I'm Ellen, Ellen Saunders."

"Michel Whyte."

"Julian Black."

"riiiiiight..." Ellen said again.


End file.
